


just you watch

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Series: Sabriel drabbles (100 words or less) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words or less, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, I managed to write pain in a hundred words, M/M, PAAAAAIN, Sabriel - Freeform, Sorta I guess, and then fix it in another hundred, this was written for two separate prompts so all's fair and square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is what my brain came up with when it challenged itself to writing pain after the sweet sugary fluff that was the previous drabble.<br/>so it wrote pain, topping it off with a mean cliffhanger and managed to do it in 100 words exactly and for a prompt that went 'lamp, pencil, watch'<br/>then, of course, I just had to fix this, using another prompt: 'black, cement, twig'<br/>I blame brain.<br/>for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been hours, and they were almost out of air. Or, technically, Sam was almost out of air. Gabriel didn’t need to breathe. And Sam – Sam was ready to give up. There was no way out and Gabriel’s powers were cut off. Well, not entirely. So far he was able to snap up a lamp and a pencil. Not something you’d hope for when you’re struggling to breathe.

“G’briel,” Sam slurred, struggling to stay awake. “Love… you.”

“Don’t worry, Sammy,” Gabriel muttered through gritted teeth, reaching for Sam’s hand in the dark. “I’m getting us outta here. Just you watch.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was still pitch black when he came to and opened his eyes. His chest ached and his head felt like it was filled with cement, but he could breathe again. _Not dead yet then,_ he thought. _Probably._

Something was digging into his back. A twig? Why would there-

“Try not to move - not enough air yet,” Gabriel said, squeezing his hand. “I managed to get us a ticket out of this hellhole, but it’s gonna take a while. As the druids used to say, never underestimate the power of the trees.”

He chuckled.

“And Sammy? Love you too.”


End file.
